


El Cadete Kirk

by chicaclamp



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cadets, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Professors, Sexual Content, Starfleet Academy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp
Summary: Spock es informado de que el Cadete Kirk necesita ayuda contra un novio abusivo.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cadet Kirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541492) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> Nota original de IvanW: 
> 
> Para Carla y ella sabe por qué.
> 
> Nota original de CHICACLAMP para la versión en ESPAÑOL: 
> 
> Para A_ _ _e y ella sabe por qué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo historia. Historia traducida del (la) genial IvanW. Con su permiso. No me pertenece ni la historia, ni los personajes. Que lo disfruten

Spock había acabado de calificar los trabajos más recientes de su clase cuando la estudiante de Orion, Gaila, entro corriendo.

– ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Spock!–  se detuvo delante de él, sin aliento.

– No se corre en mi clase, Cadete.–

– Lo sé, es solo que. Es el cadete Kirk, Profesor.–

Spock se paró, instantáneamente alerta.–  ¿Qué sucede con él?

–Es su novio, Profesor. Le está dando una terrible paliza a Jim.–

Spock se apresuró saliendo de su clase, ignorando su propia regla de no correr. Afuera en el patio no muy lejos del edificio de ciencias, el cadete Gary Mitchell estaba de pie sobre el cadete James Kirk quien estaba recostado en el piso con una mano en su mejilla izquierda. Spock se sintió lleno de ira al tiempo que cerraba sus puños.

Se acercó hasta Mitchell y lo sujeto por detrás del cuello. Mitchell dio un alarido de protesta.

– ¿Qué diablos?– gritó Mitchell.

Spock lo botó al piso. – ¿Qué se siente?–

El cadete Kirk se puso de pie presuroso, alejándose, con los ojos sorprendidos.

Por un momento, Spock lo ignoró y se concentró en Mitchell. –Considérese reportado, Cadete. No toleramos este tipo de comportamiento. Párese.–

Gary Mitchell se paró, clavando la mirada en el Cadete Kirk, antes de darle la cara a Spock.– Este no es su asunto, Profesor. Esto es entre yo y mi novio.–

– Se equivoca. Usted lo ha convertido en mí asunto. Además, si se atreve a estar cerca del cadete Kirk otra vez veré que lo expulsen.–

– Usted–Usted no puede hacer eso. – protestó Mitchell.

Spock arqueó una ceja.– Por supuesto que puedo y lo haré. Puede retirarse. Cadete Kirk, venga conmigo.–

Esperó que Mitchell se alejara en dirección opuesta antes de hacerle un gesto a Kirk para que lo acompañara al edificio de ciencias.

Cuando entraron a su clase, Spock se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón. Sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó al cadete  Kirk.

– Gracias–  murmuró él. Se limpió la tierra y sangre de la cara. Spock notó que el lado izquierdo estaba empezando a amoratarse y que su mejilla estaba golpeada. También tenía el labio roto.

– ¿Con que frecuencia te golpea?– Spock preguntó calmadamente.

Kirk se reacomodó sonrojándose.– Ahm, no tan a menudo, en realidad. Un par de veces. Nunca tan grave como ahora.–

– Ya veo. ¿Y cuál es el motivo?–

Kirk se encogió de hombros.– ¿Esta vez? Pensó que estaba coqueteando mucho.

– No deberías aceptar este tipo de trato.–

– No lo hago. De veras. Es solo que...no sé porque lo hago. Supongo que tal vez pienso que me lo merezco.–  Kirk estaba mirando sus zapatos.

Spock dio un paso más cerca de él y tocó su mejilla no lastimada con la punta de sus dedos.–  Él no te merece.–

Kirk alzó la vista. La intensidad de sus ojos azules concentrada en Spock.–  Tal vez yo no soy digno de él.–

– Hay muchos aquí que estarían en desacuerdo.–

El cadete Kirk sonrió un poco.– ¿Si? ¿Tú lo crees?–

Spock asintió. –Si lo hago. Atrae mucha atención, Cadete.–

– ¿Crees que podría llamarme Jim?–

.El asintió.– Jim.–

– Sé que es estúpido estar con Gary. Es solo que cuando llegue aquí él era mi único amigo. Y él no empezó a hacer este tipo de cosas hasta después.– JIm suspiró.– Soy un idiota por aguantar esto.–

– Preferiría que no cayeras en la autodegradación. Lo que está hecho, está hecho. Pero no regrese scon él.–

Jim negó con la cabeza.– No, no lo haré. Terminé con él.–

– Espero que sea cierto. ¿Te duele el ojo?–

– Un poco,– admitió Jim.– El bastardo me dio un buen puñetazo.–

– No sé nada respecto a sus padres, sin embargo—

Jim rió.– No,–  Yo– ahm no importa. Gracias por cierto. Por venir a rescatarme. Estaba aún un poco aturdido.–

– La Cadete Gaila me dijo que necesitaba ayuda,– Spock le comentó.

– Oh. Bien. Si, ella es una amiga.–

Spock asintió.– Creo que ella está enamorada de ti.–

– ¿Gaila? Nah. Ella solo es una amiga. Y de todas formas, ella sabe que solo me gustan los chicos.–

Por alguna razón eso hizo que a Spock se le volviera agua la boca.– Estoy complacido de que ella viniera a decirme que necesitabas asistencia.–

– Yo también,– Jim sonrió, lo que hizo que sus ojos azules brillaran, incluso con el daño hecho en el lado izquierdo.

– ¿Temes que Mitchell continúe molestándote?–

– Podría hacerlo.– Jim se encogió de hombros.–  Es medio estúpido. Terco a morir.–

Spock dudó. No estaba muy acostumbrado al comportamiento de los humanos, pero no podía negar que se encontraba fascinado por el cadete.

– ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?– preguntó Spock.

– ¿Esta noche?–

– O cuando no tengas planes.–

– ¿Te estás ofreciendo para ser mi guardaespaldas?–

– No creo que eso sea necesario.–

La sonrisa apareció otra vez.– ¿Me estás invitando a salir?–

Spock tragó.– Si mis intenciones no son bienvenidas entonces retiro la invitación.–

Pero Jim estaba negando con la cabeza.– No, no. No es que no sean bienvenidas. Solo me tomaron por sorpresa.–

– ¿Por qué una sorpresa?–

– Es que tu eres-Dios todos, solo…—Jim rió.

– No entiendo.–

Jim suspiró.– Tú, básicamente, eres realmente sexy y super cool. Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien como tú estaría interesado el alguien como yo.–

Spock arqueó una ceja.– ¿Qué está mal contigo?–

– Bueno, nada, supongo. Es solo que yo…no estoy en tu liga.–

Spock negó con la cabeza. – ¿Estas aceptando o rechazando la invitación?–

– ¿No es en contra de las reglas para un cadete y un profesor?–

– Ya no eres parte de mi clase desde hace tres días,–  Spock le recordó. –Obtuviste las notas más altas si lo recuerdas.–

– Oh, sí me acuerdo.– Jim dijo con una sonrisa.– ¿Y que hay con mi apariencia?–

– Tu…¿apariencia?–

– ¿No te dará vergüenza de que te vean con mi cara toda golpeada?–

– No lo hará,–  Spock le aseguró.– Pero, si tu estas preocupado, puedes venir a mi apartamento y yo cocinaré para ti.–

Jim hizo un extraño sonido de alegría.– ¿Tu cocinas? Oh por Dios, estoy enamorado.–

Spock arqueó una ceja.– Tal vez sería prudente que esperaras a probar un poco de mi comida antes de tu declaración.–

Jim rió.– Ok, estas completamente en lo cierto respecto a ello. Y acepto. Con mucho gusto.–

Spock asintió.– Ya terminé aquí si tu quisieras acompañarme. Podríamos pasar por un mercado para comprar los suministros necesarios.–

– Suena estupendo.– Jim concordó.

Spock apagó su computadora y acomodó el resto de los papeles que tenía que corregir y luego guio a Jim fuera de su clase. Era extraño como su día había transcurrido. No había esperado llevar a nadie a su casa con él esa noche cuando había empezado el día.

– Oye, mañana ¿quieres ir a cenar con mi amigo, Huesos y su novia, Carol?–  Jim preguntó mientras dejaban el campus.

– ¿Huesos?—

– Sí, él es doctor.–

– Tal vez deberíamos pasar de esta noche antes de hacer otros planes,– sugirió Spock.

– Oh.–  Jim relamió sus labios. –Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento. Me estoy adelantando.–

Spock observó el perfil de Jim y vió que estaba tenso y con una tristeza que antes no se encontraba ahí. No le gustó ello.– ¿Jim?–

– ¿Si?–

– Sí, te acompañaré a la cena con tus amigos mañana.–

Fue recompensado con otra de las sonrisas de Jim y Spock se puso contento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen kudos y comentarios :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTE TRABAJO ES SOLO UNA TRADUCCIÓN. Espero que les guste y me disculpo por los errores.

–¿Saldrás con el duende otra vez?–

–Su nombre es Spock, Huesos.–dijo Jim.–Como bien sabes. Y si.– Jim se miró a sí mismo en el espejo intentando decidir si el azul de su camisa era igual al de sus ojos.

–¿Cuántas ya van?–

–Tres. Bueno, cuatro. No cuento la primera vez.–

–¿No te hizo la cena la primera vez?–

Jim sonrió.–Seguro. Pero ya sabes las cosas estaban…un poco raras entre nosotros ese día.–

Huesos resopló.–Escucha, niño, las cosas estaban un poco raras cuando ustedes dos cenaron conmigo y Carol.–

Se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, Spock es vulcano así que es un poco diferente.–

Huesos observó a Jim por un momento.–De todas maneras, ¿Qué harán esta noche?–

–Me hará la cena otra vez.–

–¿Es bueno cocinando?–

–No particularmente. Pero…es la tercera cita si sabes a lo que me refiero.–

–En otras palabras esperas tener suerte,– Huesos dijo riendo.–Bueno, supongo que no debo esperarte de vuelta esta noche.–

–Sinceramente espero que no.– Jim suspiró y pasó sus dedos por su cabello.–Debería llevar lubricante, ¿verdad? Realmente no parece del tipo que tenga lubricante.–

Huesos asintió.–Llévalo. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.–

Jim fue al baño y tomó el lubricante de abajo del lavabo, luego regresó a la habitación principal.–Deséame suerte.–

–¿Tengo que hacerlo?–

Jim rio.–Nah.–

–Oye, niño. Se cuidadoso.–

–¿Crees que Spock vaya a ser otro Gary?–Jim se quedó viéndolo con sorpresa.

–No, no, no lo creo. Pero confías demasiado rápido. Especialmente cuando en serio te gusta alguien. Y puedo asegurar que realmente te gusta Spock. Así que solo…ten cuidado. Si algo se ve raro, te largas. Si me necesitas, estoy solo a una llamada.–

Jim abrazó a Huesos. –Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes, no?–

–Vete de aquí de una vez. Y diviértete.–

–Gracias.–Se puso su gabardina y salió.

Jim hizo su recorrido por el campus, hasta el edificio de apartamentos como media cuadra abajo de la Academia donde Spock vivía. Subió en el elevador hasta el tercer piso y tocó la puerta.

La puerta se abrió en menos de diez segundos y Spock estaba ahí vestido con su uniforme negro de profesor.

–Bienvenido, Jim, entra,–dijo Spock, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

Inmediatamente pudo oler las especias de la cocina.

–Huele bien.–

–¿Me das tu abrigo?–Spock le ayudó  a sacárselo y luego se detuvo contemplando a Jim.

Jim sonrió confundido.– ¿Qué?–

–Ese color es estéticamente agradable con tus ojos.–Las mejillas de Spock se tornaron ligeramente verdes.

–¿Te gustan mis ojos?–

–Si.– Se alejó con el abrigo de Jim y lo colgó. –Ven, la cena esta lista. ¿Qué te gustaría beber?–

–¿Qué tienes?–

–Puedo replicarlo que desees, Jim.–

–Ok, que tal una cerveza entonces.–

Spock asintió y le indicó a Jim el lugar donde podía sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Unos minutos después, Spock regresó con un vaso de cerveza y lo que parecía sopa y pan.

–Luce bien.– Jim dijo con una sonrisa.

Spock inclinó la cabeza mientras se acomodó en un asiento al lado de Jim.–Es algo simple. ¿Tu día estuvo aceptable?–

–En gran parte si.–

Los oscuros ojos de Spock lo estudiaron.– ¿Qué ocurrió que te preocupa?–

–Bueno, nada en realidad.–

–Jim.–

Él se encogió de hombros.–Es solo que vi a Gary hoy.–

–Contactaré a seguridad.–dijo Spock inmediatamente.

–No, está bien, Spock. No se acercó a mí. Solo lo vi a larga distancia. Simplemente me preguntaba si el intentaría verme otra vez pero no lo hizo.–

–Aun así, alertaré a seguridad del campus por si el decidiera hacerlo.–

El solo hablar con Spock respecto a ello hacía que Jim se sintiera mejor instantáneamente. En realidad, no le temía a Gary. Había aprendido su lección respecto a no aceptar ese tipo de estupideces de nadie, pero el solo saber que Spock estaba de su lado lo hacía sentir más en paz.

–¿Qué  tal el tuyo? ¿Tu día estuvo bien?–Jim preguntó, moviendo un poco de la sopa naranja.

–Sí, mis clases fueron productivas.–Spock se detuvo.– Durante el receso semestral que se aproxima está en mis planes ir a Vulcano a visitar a mis padres.–

–Oh.–Jim asintió.–Eso está bien.–

Lo que en realidad pensaba era que eso apestaba. El receso seria dentro de una semana y duraría por cuatro semanas. Lo que significaba que justo cuando recién estaba empezando acostumbrarse a ver a Spock, él se iría por un mes. Jim sospechaba incluso que Spock no querría verlo cuando regresara. Tal vez esta era la forma que él tenía de decirle que una vez que el receso empezara, cualquier cosa entre ellos, había terminado. No sería la primera vez que Jim fuera hecho a un lado.

Para tapar su infelicidad, levanto el vaso de cerveza a sus labios.

–¿Tienes planes para el receso?–Spock preguntó.

Jim se encogió de hombros.–No realmente. Pasarla con Huesos y Carol como de costumbre probablemente. A menos que el regrese a Georgia. Aunque él no lo ha mencionado.–

–Eres muy cercano al Dr. McCoy.–

–Oh, claro. Él es un buen amigo. Mi mejor amigo en realidad.–

Spock tomó un sorbo de su té.–Espero que me consideres tu amigo, Jim.–

Le tomó un momento a Jim el poder responder porque por unos momentos su corazón se contrajo en su pecho. ¿Amigo? Así que, ¿Spock solo pensaba en el como amigos? ¿Era eso lo que él intentaba decirle? Claro que lo era. Ahora que Jim lo pensaba, en las cuatro citas que habían tenido ni siquiera se habían dado un beso. Y ahora él sabía porque. Se sintió como un idiota. ¿Por qué alguien como Spock lo querría?

Forzó una sonrisa.–Claro que eres mi amigo, Spock.–

Spock lucía aliviado de escucharlo y luego de algunos momentos de silencio en el aire la discusión se enfocó en sus estudios y asuntos de la Flota Estelar.

****

Después que Jim ayudó a Spock a limpiar la cocina, se estiró y bostezó.

–Bien, creo que ya debería irme.–anunció.

Spock arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué?–

–Había asumido basado en el hecho de que trajiste lubricante, que deseabas tener relaciones. –

Jim casi se tragó su propia lengua y ciertamente sabía que estaba completamente sonrojado –¿Qu–que?–

–En el bolsillo de tu abrigo.–Spock parpadeó.– ¿O es que acaso planeabas usarlo con otro individuo?–

–¿Hah? No. No. Dios. Definitivamente no. Era para usarlo contigo.–Jim rápidamente tapo su boca con ambas manos. Negó con la cabeza.–Lo que quiero decir es…–

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Spock lo estaba besando. Sus labios apoderándose de los de Jim con una concentración e intimidad insostenible.

Jim gruñó y agarró a Spock de su chaqueta negra de profesor.  Abrió su boca al tiempo que la lengua del Vulcano lo invadía.

Y luego Spock cortó el beso y JIm se quejó.

–Debo sugerir que movamos esto a mi dormitorio,–Spock dijo suavemente.

–¿Hah? Oh. Sí. Sí. Definitivamente.–

–No olvides el lubricante, Jim.–Spock dijo por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Jim lo miró por un segundo sintiendo su pulso elevarse peligrosamente alto.

_Jesús. Spock iba a joderlo_

Se fue trastabillando hasta su abrigo y sacó el lubricante, se apresuró detrás del Vulcano antes de que cambiara de idea.

Spock había encendido una luz muy tenue y removió el cobertor de su cama. Alcanzó una mano por Jim y él la posó sobre la de Spock mientras este empezaba a besarlo una vez más. Estaba tan perdido ante los besos de Spock que apenas se dio cuenta que ya estaban recostados en la cama y que Spock estaba levantando la camisa de su estómago, exponiendo su piel ante las aguardantes y curiosas manos del Vulcano.

–¿Jim?–Spock dijo contra la boca de Jim.

–¿Mm?–

–Es hora de removernos la ropa.–

Jim peleó contra su propia risa ya que Spock sonaba demasiado serio. Pero asintió.–S’ta bien.–

El rubio se sentó y se deshizo de sus zapatillas, luego se desabrocho los jeans y se los sacó.

Spock estaba contemplándolo.– ¿No usas ropa interior?–

–Bueno, normalmente lo hago, sí. Pero, pensé que sería más rápido si hoy no lo hacía, ya sabes, si es que íbamos a hacerlo.–Jim dijo con una sonrisa. Luego notó que la mirada de Spock estaba enfocada en su erección y el rubio se relamió los labios.–Tu, ah, ¿vas a quitarte la ropa, Spock?–

Spock asintió, sus mejillas ligeramente verdes.–Eres un humano atractivo.–

Jim le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.– ¿Tú crees? Bueno, tú eres un vulcano absolutamente sexy.–Se sacó su camisa y se acostó en la cama mirando a Spock que cuidadosamente se deshacía de su uniforme y lo doblaba ordenadamente. Jim pensó que era adorable.

Cuando Spock lo acompañó en la cama, ahora desnudo ante la hambrienta vista de Jim, el joven jaló al Vulcano encima de él y lo besó algo desesperado.

Spock había traído el lubricante con él a la cama así que Jim estaba sin aliento y con anticipación mientras el vulcano apretaba el tubo sacando un poco. Se aferró a Spock cuando este separó sus nalgas y gentilmente insertaba dos dedos dentro de Jim.

Jim no sabía por qué, pero preguntó, –¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?–

–Una vez.–Spock murmuró.–Silencio. Ahora es nuestro momento.–

Sus dedos se deslizaron más profundamente y Jim contuvo un grito,–¡Spock!–

Después de empujar unas veces más, Spock sacó sus dedos del interior de Jim y se puso más lubricante. Jim observó mientras cubría su pene con el líquido y luego con una mirada intensa de sus oscuros ojos, levantó y abrió las piernas del joven penetrándolo.

Spock lo montó rápido y profundamente con una concentración que tuvo a Jim poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se sujetaba primero de las sábanas y luego de Spock. Finalmente deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su propio pene, sujetándolo fuertemente, desesperado de hacerse alcanzar el límite.

Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, electrizado, las terminaciones nerviosas encendidas con una intensidad que no había sentido antes.

–Spock, Dios, por favor–rogó desesperadamente mientras Spock empujaba una y otra vez dentro de él, rozando contra su próstata. Luego sintió sus testículos contraerse y se estaba viniendo, derramándose en todo sus dedos incluso mientras Spock se movía mas rápido.

Spock se vino silenciosamente, su cuerpo tensándose mientras dejaba todo dentro de Jim. Colapsó con fuerza y calidez contra el rubio y se acercó a él imposiblemente cerca.

Luego de un rato de silenciosa respiración agitada, Jim se aventuró a decir,–¿Puedo quedarme?–

–No quisiera que te fueras.–

Él sonrió.–Que bien. Porque no creo que ni siquiera pueda moverme.–

Spock le besó sobre la ceja. –No hay necesidad. Duerme, Jim.–

–Mmmmm  mmmm.–

Mientras empezaba caer dormido creyó haber oído a Spock, –Estas a salvo aquí.–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen kudos y sugerencias. Si quieren dejar sus comentarios estaré muy feliz de responderles :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. El presente trabajo es solo una traducción.

Jim despertó solo y por un momento olvidó donde estaba. Se sentó frotándose los ojos mirando alrededor de la habitación austeramente amoblada.

La habitación de Spock.

No lo había notado la noche anterior porque...bueno porque sí. Pero ahora veía que las sábanas eran negras y parecían estar hechas de seda fina.

El apartamento estaba silencioso y rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que Spock no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa encontrándola doblada en una silla junto al ropero. Se vistió rápidamente y salió del dormitorio buscando algún tipo de mensaje de Spock que le indicara donde estaba pero no había ninguno.

Jim supuso que Spock debía haberse ido a la Academia o algo así. Pero hubiera sido agradable estar al tanto de ello si ese fuera el caso. Sin Spock ahí, se sentía raro de quedarse en el apartamento. Así que se fue de regreso al suyo.

Su cuarto estaba vacío lo que era de esperarse puesto que sabía que Huesos tenía que dar un par de exámenes finales antes del receso. Jim ya había terminado los suyos. Aún estaba un poco soñoliento así que se fue de regreso a la cama y no despertó por un par de horas más.

Para el rato que salió de la ducha, usando solo una toalla, Huesos estaba ahí pero una inspección a su PADD le mostró que no tenía mensajes de Spock.

–Hola Huesos, ¿cómo te fue en tus finales?–Jim preguntó, mientras secaba su cabello.

–Justo como lo esperaba, supongo. –Huesos lo miró desde su escritorio. –A juzgar por las marcas en tu cuello, supongo que tu noche también salió tal como querías. –

– ¿Marcas?–Jim se observó en el espejo por primera vez. Tenía muchos chupetones. –Ni siquiera me percate de ellos. –

Huesos se levantó y contempló una de las marcas de cerca. –Aparentemente es un mordedor. –

Jim se sonrojó. –De todas maneras. Ahm. Descubrí algo anoche. –

– ¿Qué cosa?–

–Se irá a Vulcano durante el receso. –

Huesos regresó a su asiento por el escritorio. – ¿Iras con él?–

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo haría?–

–No lo sé. ¿No eres su novio?–

Jim se mordió el labio. –No estoy seguro de ello. Me refiero a que apenas nos conocemos. Ciertamente no lo suficiente para pasar un mes con él y su familia en Vulcano. Aunque eso apesta. Porque nos hubiéramos llegado a conocer bastante durante ese tiempo y ahora él ni siquiera estará por aquí. –

–Pues eso es cierto. –

–De todas maneras, ni siquiera me lo pidió. Él me dijo lo que haría y luego me preguntó lo que yo haría. –

– ¿Qué harás?– preguntó Huesos.

–No tengo idea. Probablemente estaré aquí por la ciudad. ¿Carol y tú irán a algún lado?–

Huesos lucía incómodo por un momento. –Bueno, ella me pidió que la acompañara a visitar a sus padres. Pero si tú vas a estar solo entonces—

– ¡No!–Jim interrumpió–Huesos, ve. Realmente no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie más para hacer de mi niñera. Estaré bien por mi cuenta. –

–Pero Gary—

–No me ha molestado desde que Spock le dijo que me dejara en paz. Deja de ser un preocupón y ve con Carol. –

Huesos abrió la boca para contestar pero un golpeteo en la puerta lo detuvo. Huesos se levantó y fue a abrir. –Oh. Hola, Spock. –

–Doctor. ¿Puedo pasar?–

Huesos se hizo a un lado dándole paso a Spock. Él estaba usando su uniforme negro de la Academia.

Spock se quedó mirando a Jim. – ¿Por qué estas sin ropa delante del doctor?–

– ¿Qué?–preguntó Jim. –No lo estoy. –

La ceja de Spock se levantó. –Solo estas usando una toalla. Te pido que regreses a la habitación y te cubras. –

–No es como que no lo haya visto antes. –Huesos murmuró.

–Eso no ayuda en nada, Huesos, – Jim dijo un tanto impotente. –Ok, espera. –

Agarró sus jeans de la cama y se los puso. Luego tomó una camiseta.

–Ya está, – dijo el rubio, regresando a la habitación principal. – ¿Estás feliz?–

Spock inclinó la cabeza. –Vine a preguntar si querías almorzar conmigo. –

–Oh. Claro. Deja y me pongo los zapatos. –Cuando Jim estaba listo se  despidió de Huesos y siguió a Spock fuera de los dormitorios.

–Revisé primero mi apartamento pero te habías ido. –dijo Spock.

–Bueno, sí, supuse que no querrías que me quedara ahí todo el día. – Tuvo  que apresurar el paso para alcanzar a Spock que siempre parecía moverse rápido.

–No me hubiera importado. –

–Así que, ¿tenías un pequeño descanso hoy?–

–Afirmativo. Supervisaré otro examen final en tres horas. –

Spock escogió un pequeño café con lugares para sentarse afuera a solo una cuadra de la Academia.

Después de que se acomodaron, Jim preguntó, – ¿Tienes todo listo para tu viaje a Vulcano?–

–Sí. Reservé mi viaje en un transbordador que parte el viernes. –

Jim intentó no mostrar su decepción ante ello. Solo sería un par de días ante de que Spock se marchara. –Eso será divertido. Me refiero a ver a tu familia. –

– ¿Qué es lo que tú y el Dr. McCoy planean hacer durante el receso?–

Jim se encogió de hombros. –En realidad él no va a estar por aquí. –

– ¿Irá a Georgia?–

–No. Carol visitará a sus padres y Huesos irá con ella. –Jim sonrió. –No hay lío. –

– ¿Qué harás tú?–Spock preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Algo parecido a un ceño completamente fruncido.

–Ni idea. Ya me las idearé. –

– ¿No deseas visitar a tu familia en el receso?–Spock preguntó.

Jim negó con la cabeza. –No. – Y eso era todo lo que planeaba decir al respecto.

Spock se mantuvo en silencio y luego el mesero se acercó para tomar sus órdenes. Hablaron de otras cosas, mayormente relacionadas al siguiente semestre en la academia.

Spock pagó por el almuerzo y luego Jim caminó de regreso a la academia con él.

–Bien, Spock, supongo que nos veremos después. – Jim se forzó a sonreír. –Gracias por el almuerzo. –

–Jim. –

Ya se había dado la vuelta, por lo que tuvo que moverse nuevamente atrás. – ¿Si?–

–Me gustaría verte esta noche si estas disponible. –

Jim se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo disponible para pasarla con Spock, por lo que tomaría todo el que estuviera a su alcance. –Si estoy disponible. –

Spock asintió. – ¿Mi apartamento a las 7? Pediré comida para llevar. –

–Suena bien. –

Spock dudó. –Jim, no estoy en la posibilidad de invitarte para que me acompañes a Vulcano. –

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Jim. – ¿Qué? No. No. ¿Tú piensas que eso es lo que quiero?–

–No es que no te quisiera ahí, pero mis padres esperarían…—

–Spock, no espero ni quiero ir a Vulcano contigo, ¿está bien?–

Spock parpadeó. –Te he ofendido y esa no era mi intención. –

Jim resopló un tanto frustrado. –No. No lo has hecho. Es solo que…No esperaba que lo hicieras. Nos conocemos muy poco. Lo entiendo. No sería tan presuntuoso en asumir que solo porque nos acostamos una vez de pronto fuéramos una pareja permanente. –

–Ya veo. –

–Espero que lo hagas. Me gustas, Spock. Mucho. Pero no me impongo a nadie–Jim suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Jim?–Esta vez él no se dio la vuelta. – ¿Si, Spock?–

– ¿Aun vendrás a cenar a las siete?

Él sonrió un poco. –Sí, estaré ahí. –

Jim casi había llegado a su dormitorio cuando un cuerpo alto y musculoso se puso delante de él. Jim retrocedió.

–Hola, Jimmy. –

–Gary, apártate de mi camino. –

Gary sonrió y tomó fuertemente a Jim por ambos brazos. –Necesito hablar contigo, Jimmy. –

–No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar. –

–Oh, sí que lo tenemos. Primero quiero disculparme por lo del otro día, –dijo Gary. –Sabes que no fue mi intención, bebé. Es solo que me pongo muy celoso. –

–Gary, no. No vamos a hacer esto otra vez. –

– ¿Eso crees? No es fácil deshacerse de mí. Ya escuche que vas a estar solo durante el receso. –

Lo ojos de Jim se llenaron de sorpresa. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?–

Gary sonrió. –Tengo mis fuentes. Es el momento justo para que podamos reconciliarnos. Sé que te lastimé, pero te lo compensaré. Y no te preocupes por lo que has estado haciendo esta semana. Te perdono. –

– ¿Qué?–

–Durante el receso, vas a mover tus cosas de tu dormitorio al mío. No me agrada Leonard McCoy. Es una terrible influencia en ti. –Gary asintió. –Ya verás, Jimmy. La s cosas pueden arreglarse entre nosotros. Como antes. Sé cómo te gusta, bebé. Sé cómo hacerte gemir. –

Jim negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él. –No, Gary. No voy a regresar contigo. No esta vez. –

Gary rio. –Se nota que estas todo seguro ahora mientras tus estúpidos amigos están aún aquí. Pero vas a suplicarme cuando todos ellos se hayan ido. De rodillas con tus manos en el piso como una buena perra. –

Jim sintió la irá expandirse en su rostro. –Piérdete. –

–Nos vemos pronto, bebé. – Gary se alejó.

Jim resopló. – Estoy bien. Está bien. –

–Jim, – una suave voz femenina se escuchó detrás de él.

Se tensó y dio la vuelta encarando a Carol. –Hola–

Sus ojos eran cariñosos y llenos de simpatía.

– ¿Cuánto alcanzaste a oír?–

–Lo suficiente. Vendrás conmigo y Leonard. –dijo ella.

Jim negó con la cabeza. –No. Carol, estaré bien. Ustedes no me van a llevar. Yo puedo con Gary. –

–Pero Jim––

–Estaré bien. Lo prometo. ¿Ok?–

Ella asintió. –Muy bien. Pero deberías decirle a Spock. –

–Ahm. Sí. Ok. Lo haré. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por los errores. Todo va por mi cuenta puesto que no tengo una beta reader. Cualquier cosita que gusten comentar, los leo abajo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta pensar que todos los que leen esta historia estan contentos con ella. Me disculpo por los errores, es super difícil encontrarlos cuando tu misma tienes que revisarlos tres veces y siempre se te pasan uno o dos (o 100 xD). En fin...aqui esta la historia de la maravillosa IvanW en su version en español traida por su servidora

Spock miró el reloj e su pared que le decía que eran las siete treinta. Claro que había estado muy al tanto de la hora incluso antes de haber mirado. Jim ya estaba treinta minutos pasados de la hora acordada.

Nunca había sido plantado antes pero estaba empezando a creer que esta vez sí le había pasado. Hacía quince minutos que había mandado un mensaje a Jim el cual no le respondió.

Tal vez  el no explicar el motivo por el cual no podía llevar a Jim con él a Vulcano había sido un error. Parecía haber herido los sentimientos de Jim. No era su intención ofender al joven, Pero Spock estaba al tanto de que los humanos usualmente se sentían ofendidos donde no había ninguna animosidad de hacerlo.

Eran las siete cuarenta cuando el timbre de la puerta de Spock sonó. Al llegar a la puerta dio un vistazo por la mirilla para confirmar que Jim era su visita.

Al abrir la puerta, Spock estaba sorprendido por el inmediato olor a licor.–Estas embriagado. –

––See.– Jim entró a tropezones.– Seee. Membragado. ¿Eso significa toxigado?–

–Intoxicado.–

–Borracho.– Los ojos de Jim estaban rojos y húmedos.

–¿Pasó algo?–

–Sí, algo pasó. Descubrí que eres un maldito mentiroso y un bastardo infiel. –dijo Jim.–Dios, no lo puedo creer.–

Spock parpadeó.– ¿Jim?–

–Mi amiga, Gaila, me dijo todo sobre ti. Habló con la Cadete Uhura.–

–¿Uhura?–

–Uhura le dijo que estas comprometido con una mujer Vulcana. Vinculado o como sea. ¿Cómo no pensaste en decírmelo? ¿A qué estás jugando conmigo, Spock?–

–Jim, no es lo que piensas.–

–¿No lo es? Dios, ¿Por qué siempre escojo a los que me tratan como basura?– Jim negó con la cabeza.–Me gustabas, Spock. Tanto. Y yo creí que…–Su voz se quebró por el llanto.–Creí que yo te gustaba.–

–Jim—

–Huesos me advirtió que fuera cuidadoso y no lo escuché porque pensé que serias diferente.– Dio una respiración temblorosa.–Pero tenía que venir a ver si era cierto. ¿Estas vinculado con T’Pring?–

Spock no podía mentir.–Sí.–

Jim cerró sus ojos fuertemente, conteniendo una lágrima.–Esta bien.–

–Te explicaré.–

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron pero negó con su cabeza.–Olvídalo. No quiero oírlo. Adiós, Spock.–

Spock miró A Jim dando la vuelta y dejando su departamento. Sabía que debía ir tras él, pero no lo hizo. Estaba vinculado con T’Pring. No deseaba estarlo, pero lo estaba.

****

Jim se hundió sobre el piso del elevador y se permitió llorar. Había puesto sus esperanzas en Spock. Se sentía bien de maneras que nunca había conseguido con Gary. Obviamente Spock no había sido el tipo de novio cálido y mimoso pero Jim se sentía a salvo. Se sentía respetado. E incluso había creído que Spock sentía afecto por él, incluso cuando no lo expresara de la misma manera en que lo hacían los humanos. El sexo con Spock había sido maravilloso. Y aun así…se había equivocado. Mucho.

Spock nunca sería suyo. No realmente. Y ahora sabía exactamente  porque Spock no podía llevar a Jim o a nadie a Vulcano a conocer a sus padres. Y Jim estaba sentado en el piso de un elevador llorando como un tonto descorazonado.

Las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja.

–Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien?–

Jim alzó la vista encontrándose con un chico y una chica tomados de la mano mirándolo como si tal vez estuviera loco. Tal vez lo estaba.

Tuvo problemas para pararse.–Sí. Estoy bien.–

Jim los pasó de largo dejando el elevador con dirección a la puerta, caminando rápido hacia su dormitorio.

Gary se apareció  de repente en frente de él, sonriendo. Jim sintió que su estómago se retorcía, y luego le dio mareos.

–Hola, bebé.– dijo Gary.–Te he estado buscando.–

***

–Luces triste hoy, Spock.–

Spock no creía  lucir distinto de lo usual al hablar por la computadora con su madre en Vulcano, pero no tenía dudas de que ella percibía su malestar.

–Estoy…desequilibrado.–

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?–

Spock dudó.–Conocí a alguien en San Francisco, Madre.–

Ella sonrió un poco.–¿Alguien?–

–Sí. Su nombre es James Kirk. Planeaba mencionarlo cuando fuera a Vulcano el fin de semana.–

–¿Él es importante para ti?–

–Sí. Pero…No creo que eso importe ya.–

–¿No?–preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

–No desea verme otra vez,– Spock admitió. Su comunicador vibró.

–Oh, Spock. Lo siento.–

–Madre, te llamaré mañana. Alguien está intentando comunicarse conmigo.–

–Claro, Spock. Hablamos mañana.–

La imagen de su madre desapareció y Spock abrió su comunicador.

–Spock aquí.–

–Spock, te habla Leonard McCoy. Es sobre Jim.–

–Doctor, Jim se fue de aquí hace tiempo. No creo que el desee––

–Cállate. Estoy intentando contarte. Jim está en el hospital. Gary Mitchell lo atacó.

El corazón de Spock casi se detuvo.–¿Él esta…?–

–Está en coma. Sera mejor que vengas aquí. Si quieres.– El doctor desconectó la llamada y Spock salió rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios me dan muchos animos o un kudo tmb lo hace. Gracias por leer


End file.
